


Don't Lose Hope

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [55]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barbara Gordon Needs a Hug, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has a Heart, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne loves his daughter, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Crying, Crying Barbara Gordon, Crying Bruce Wayne, Crying Cassandra Cain, Crying Damian Wayne, Crying Dick Grayson, Crying Jason Todd, Crying Stephanie Brown, Crying Tim Drake, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Female Reader, Heavy Angst, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Possible cancer, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Worried Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N's doctor calls giving her very unfortunate news that breaks her family's hearts
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 23





	Don't Lose Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense and I will warn lot's of heavy angst

I walked inside from Alfred picking, Tim, Stephanie, Damian and I from school. I hear my phone I look and see my doctor is calling me. I walk to my bedroom and locked the door. Moment's later I find out I have a tumor that they are afraid could be cancer and arranged to discuss for surgery to remove the tumor tomorrow. I feel so scared, I don't want to die. What if it's cancer? I don't want to live in fear of dying because of something inside of me. I started crying, how am I supposed to tell my family? Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday and I won't have to worry about school. After my doctor suggested surgery be done in three day's. I sat on the chair in front of the table with my family for dinner. The problem with the surgery I need Bruce's signature. I couldn't bear eating. I feel so on edge maybe I should tell them?

"Y/N, you ok? You've barely touched your food" Barbara says softly with concern

"not hungry" I mumbled

I hear ringing I see Bruce get on the phone.

"Thomas" his face turned to shock, shit. Bruce, looked at me "no she did not" he says bitter "thank you, Thomas, yes we will see you tomorrow"

"Y/N, what's going on? Are you ok?" Dick asks

"what the fucking hell is going on?" Jason says harsh 

Cassandra pinched him all eye's on me. I took a deep breath, I grabbed the paper that needed Bruce's signature and gave it to him. He touched his chin reading. I folded my arm's and looked at the floor. He lowered the paper I see Bruce looking at me out of the corner of my eye. Dick, snatched the paper from Bruce.. 1..2..3

"T-TUMOR!! Possibly C-CANCEROUS" Dick exclaims and chocked on his sobs 

Cassandra, gasped covering her face. Stephanie, started crying mumbling. Barbara, had her elbow on the table covering her face as she cried. Tim, shook his head mumbling no as his tears fell. Jason's, hand on his head with a grip of his hair and his eye's swell. Damian, face straight his eye's watering. Dick, holding his neck crying. I can't hold my tears back as they fall. Jason snatched the paper from Dick

"when the fuck were you going to tell us?" he says with a genuine hurt tone, my heart drops father than I ever thought possible 

"Jay, stop it" Cassandra mumbled her voice brittle 

I avoid eye contact with anyone the pain of seeing them was too much to bear "I was hoping I could have the surgery and if I didn't have c-cancer. I just would have pretended it didn't happen"

"and if you d-did?" Steph says her tone hurtful 

"you think I planned for this?! You think I want cancer?! No I don't, I don't want to die"I snapped back 

Unable to stand another moment I stood abruptly rushing to my room. I open the door to my room. Out of the corner of my eyes I see, Bruce? It was just him. I looked at him, I didn't know what to say. I looked at his face and didn't see anger, disappointment. I saw remorse.

"there's nothing you could have done to have prevented this, Bruce"

"there's always something that could have been done, Y/N" he takes a quavering breath "I promise I will do everything I can to help you" he says his voice breaking

I broke down crying Bruce walked to me. We both hugged each other. The day of my surgery to remove the tumor. Before my surgery they allowed my whole family to stay with me. They made sure to clear their plans for me. I laid on the hospital bed as it was leaned up. I hear the door open and see Thomas my doctor. 

"it's time" 

Dick held my hand and kissed my face he gently smiled trying to put on a brave face 

"you're going to beat this, if it's.. C-Cancer you'll be able to fight it" his voice brittle 

"and you'll all be fine if I don't" I say my tears falling 

He stuttered hugging me "d-don't say that"

As we parted Barbara, walked to me with tears running down her face. She hugged me kissing my temple 

"you're gonna be OK, OK this is going to go away and then you'll live your life to the fullest" 

"I love you too" 

We parted Cassandra hugged me 

"you stronger than this" she cried "my sister" 

We parted Cassandra kisses my forehead I see, her tears. Damian, walked to me his eye's swollen, and face dropped. I rub his head he broke down sobbing. I started crying seeing everyone so distraught is breaking my heart. He hugged my neck, I hugged my little brother gently rocking him side to side. 

"I refuse to let, you die sister you will not die" he demanded

We parted he stood by the bed. I rub his cheek I look at Jason. He took a shaky breath he walked to me. I held his hand 

"you better not f-fucking die" he said blunt with a slight stutter 

"just hug me Jay" my voice breaking 

He knelt down and hugged me. We parted Jason stood his tears falling. He dried his, tears using the, palm of his hand. Tim, hugged me I kiss my little brother's head. I hear him crying 

"I can't lose somebody I love in my life again, Y/N" he mumbled 

"I know it's gonna be OK, Timmy" I look at, all my siblings, Alfred and Bruce with tears in my eye's "everything is going to be OK" 

Tim and I parted from the hug. Stephanie hugged me sobbing. I hugged her tightly 

"oh Stephanie don't cry" 

"no way that's happening Y/N" 

We parted Stephanie hugged Tim they held onto each other. I see Barbara her arm's around Grayson. Alfred, walked to me I held his hand. He kissed my head I hugged him 

"miss Y/N you are one of the strongest person's I know. I have full faith you can fight this should it be a hardship you don't deserve"

"thank you, Alfred for everything" I cried 

As Alfred let go of me the nurses came in, my siblings and Alfred departed. Bruce, walked to me his eye's narrowed, face dropped and eye's swollen. He held my hand he inhaled deeply 

"you fight this" he exhaled with his last word 

....... 

I hear beeping I am too weak to open my eye's "d-dad?" my voice tired 

I feel him gently hold my hand "I'm here, you're safe everything's OK, Y/N" 

I manage to open my eye's I see Bruce's tear stained cheeks. I squeeze his hand tighter with my tears falling. If Bruce has been crying then their is a reason, that reason is scaring me. Bruce, leaned over hitting a button I hear a small buzzing sound. 

"more surgeries?" I mumbled 

"no more, you're perfectly healthy that's what matters right now. Get some sleep, Y/N"


End file.
